A variety of power semiconductor modules are known and used in many different electronic devices. A requirement of these power electronic modules is to provide an acceptable reliability as well as security.
Regarding security and reliability, power electronic modules and power semiconductor devices comprised therefrom are known to be sensitive against environmental influences. Especially humidity and moisture are of relevance when thinking about negatively influencing and potentially damaging the power semiconductor devices, or power semiconductor modules, respectively. In order to prevent moisture and other contaminants from penetrating into the module and reaching the power semiconductor devices, for example, it is known to apply silicone gel to the substrates and power semiconductor devices.
Known from DE 10 2010 041 714 A1, for example, is a power semiconductor module and a method for producing the same. Such a power semiconductor module comprises an interconnect device and a base plate. The base plate comprises a volume which is hermetically sealed and which is arranged for receiving a cooling fluid. Further, a housing is provided which housing is hermetically connected to the base plate.
Further, known from EP 1 686 621 A1 is a surface mountable hermetically sealed package. Such a package comprises a semiconductor device which is hermetically sealed in a housing portion thereof.
However, the protection of the semiconductor devices and thus the reliability of power semiconductor devices provided in modules, or module arrangements, respectively, and electrical devices being equipped therewith still have potential for improvements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,559 B1 discloses in FIG. 3 and FIG. 7 module arrangement for power semiconductor devices with two power semiconductor modules, whereby the modules comprise an inner volume for receiving the a power semiconductor device which volume is surrounded by a module enclosure.
Furthermore, also US 2009/0021916 A1 shows in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 such a module arrangement for power semiconductor devices, whereby the modules comprise an inner volume for receiving the at least one power semiconductor device which volume is surrounded by a module enclosure.
EP 2 437 295 A2 discloses in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 a well-known module arrangement for power semiconductor devices.
Moreover, EP 1 544 915 A2 discloses an electrical circuit module heatsink mounting arrangement, whereby FIG. 25 is a view showing, in cross section, a schematic configuration of a packaged construction an electric circuit module. This electric circuit module has a fixture includes a case fitting portion or a screw fitting portion, which serves for fixation of a resin or metal case to accommodate therein an electrical equipment constituted with the use of the electric circuit module.
US 2012/0098119 A1 shows in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 again a module arrangement for power semiconductor devices, whereby the modules comprise an inner volume for receiving the at least one power semiconductor device which volume is surrounded by a module enclosure.